Cyclone
by inkheart9459
Summary: Emma comes home after a rather cold shift of being Sheriff and all she wants to do is warm up and feel her toes again. She goes looking for Regina, hoping that the other woman's made soup. But when she finds Regina dancing in nothing more than her underwear thoughts of food are quickly forgotten.


Hey guys, so this is a song fic based off of Cyclone by Baby Bash. Basically all I could think of last time this popped up on shuffle was Regina giving Emma a lap dance. Combine that with my muse's latest temper tantrum of only wanting to write smut, well ta daaaa! So read, enjoy, and review if you'd like and all that jazz.

* * *

Emma threw off her jacket and unlaced her boots, still shivering. It was freezing out even by Maine standards. The walk from the warmth of the Bug up the sidewalk to the front door had frozen her through. She flexed her toes to try and get the blood flowing. Emma was sure she hadn't felt them since this morning when she was warm in bed with Regina.

"Regina?" Emma called into the house. The lights were on and her car was here so she'd beaten her home yet again. It always seemed like Regina had less to deal with in the winter than Emma. Then again Regina didn't have to deal with idiots running into street signs because even after over thirty years in Maine they didn't know how to drive in the snow.

She listened for a response but heard nothing. She scowled and walked into the kitchen, but it was dark. Emma sighed, she really had been looking forward to a warm meal. Regina made the best damn soup she'd ever tasted, it didn't even matter what type of soup they were talking about, no matter what it was still the best. But it looked like tonight she'd have to fend for herself food wise. If Regina wasn't up to cooking she would deal. To find that out, though, she would actually have to find Regina first.

Emma checked the study next, but it was dark as well. That meant either Regina was up in their room already or was in one of the rooms she rarely frequented. She thought about checking the living room but the brunette rarely went in there without Emma or Henry. She wasn't much for TV and only went to curl up with Emma on the couch or to watch one of the Marvel movies Henry was still obsessed with at sixteen.

She climbed the stairs and called out again. "Regina?"

This time when she listened she could hear something. Soft music reached her ears, but it was too mute for her to really make out what the song was. It was coming from their room though. At least she had finally found her girlfriend.

Emma walked down the hall and threw open the door and stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her Regina was dancing around their room in only a very skimpy bra and panty set and a pair of sinfully high heels. Her mouth went dry almost immediately as Regina's hips dipped and swayed to the beat of the music. She still didn't recognize the song. The lyrics were all in Spanish but it had a heavy bass line to it that thumped through her chest and drowned out even the sound of Emma's own thoughts.

Regina finally turned around and smiled widely at her, beckoning her forward. Emma took a few shaky steps in the room and kicked the door shut as an afterthought. Lord, her brain was not firing on all cylinders right now. Or even any cylinders at all really. Regina danced up to her and circled her arms around Emma's neck, still swaying her hips.

"Dance with me, Emma."

Emma could only nod. Regina smirked and turned around, starting to grind her ass into Emma's crotch. The blonde took a shuddering breath and tuned out everything but the beat of the music and the feel of Regina's ass on her and started to dance, hips swaying side to side throwing in a little thrust forward into Regina for variety. She wasn't anywhere near as good at dancing as Regina was, but she was still passable, especially at club dancing.

She grabbed Regina's hips after a minute, fingers digging into the soft skin there. Emma felt herself heating up exponentially as they continued to dance. Regina was thrusting her ass into her crotch in just the right way to press the inseam of her jeans into her clit and it felt so amazing having a pulse of pleasure race up her nerves in time to the music. She drew Regina harder to her and kept swaying.

Regina made use of their closeness and leaned back against Emma still dancing and driving Emma slightly insane. She turned her head to leave open mouthed kisses on Emma's neck, nipping at her pulse point lightly. And oh God Emma might just come without having lost an article of clothing.

But then Regina was shoving her down into a chair as the song started to fade out. Emma took a deep breath to slow her breathing as Regina looked down at her with hungry eyes. She reached out to bring Regina down onto her lap but Regina stepped back.

"Look but don't touch, Miss Swan, and there will be quite the reward in it for you."

"But Regina!" she whined. "You can't just grind on me like that for a song and a half and expect me not to touch you."

Regina leaned forward and whispered into Emma's ear. "I know you can do it if you're properly motivated. Strap-on, Emma, I'll use the strap on."

Emma immediately sat on her hands. She was almost always the one who wore the strap-on. Regina herself wasn't the fondest of wearing it, but when she did God Emma saw stars every fucking time she came and usually ended up passing out somewhere along the line.

Regina ran her fingers lightly down Emma's arm. "I'll take that as a yes."

The song finally switched and Emma perked up a little. She recognized this song from years back from her mid-twenties. The first lines flowed through the room as Regina started to dance even more proactively than she had before.

"_She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long"_

And lord if those lyrics were spot on Emma didn't know what was. Her body was on fire watching Regina throw herself into the dance, hips swaying in quick, tight motions, hands gliding up and down her body and running through her hair, mussing it perfectly. Emma's core throbbed and wetness soaked her panties. Good thing she wasn't fond of these underwear anyway because she was sure by the end of this they would be totally unsalvageable.

"_You gonna here it clack-clack  
When them heels get to burning  
Stiletto so fuego  
She got her own label  
And got us all doing the tornado"_

Emma trailed her eyes down Regina's perfect legs to the heels she was wearing. God, the woman should have her own shoe line. The woman knew how to wear a pair of heels. And dancing in them? God. Emma wasn't going to last much longer with this whole no touching thing if Regina kept dancing like this. She wanted her so badly. But she really wanted her in a strap-on too, so she kept her hands pinned under her legs.

Regina started to dance towards her again and Emma's breath stopped in her throat. The brunette sent her the sexiest damn smirk before she set herself down in Emma's lap and started to give her the God damn hottest lap dance that Emma had ever gotten.

Her hips gyrated, creating the most delicious friction and Emma _ached_ to be able to touch the woman in front of her and guide those hips in some way. But then Regina was standing up again shaking her ass in Emma's face and her mind just went blank. Holy fucking hell. Regina's ass was perfect. Emma had a damn hard time figuring out whether it, or Regina's boobs were her favorite part of the woman. And to have it shaking right in front of her eyes just for her? That was mind blowing. She didn't know how she'd gotten this woman to be hers but God was she thankful.

Regina turned around and sat herself down again this time facing Emma. Her arms circled around Emma's neck and she leaned down to place the barest of kisses against Emma's lips. She was gone before Emma could do anything to deepen the kiss. She groaned, frustrated. This was fucking great and all, but she _needed_ to touch the other woman. But it was still on the chorus and Emma was damn sure that there was at least another verse before this song was over and God that was just too long. And if Regina kept going past the end of the song Emma was going to break and she was going to slightly hate herself in the morning if she did, but not too much because _Regina _damn it.

And all this time Regina kept grinding on Emma like she was going to die if her hips stopped moving. Emma was starting to wonder if her jeans weren't going to be ruined by the end of this little dance too. She was damn sure she'd never been this wet before.

"_Shortie got looks_

_And shortie got class_

_Shortie got hips_

_And shortie got ass"_

Seriously whoever wrote this song had to have written it about Regina. Emma was convinced. This song was hitting the head on the nail in this instant. From the way Regina was smiling down at her she knew it too.

Then Regina's hands disappeared from around her neck and went behind her back. Emma was pretty awed that Regina managed to keep right on dancing even though she was positively sure that Regina's center of balance had to have been thrown off, bent like that. But then Regina's bra was sliding off her perfect chest leaving Emma with the best view possibly in the universe. It took every single ounce of her will power not to lean forward and take a nipple into her mouth and start sucking. But she really wanted her prize at the end of this so she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood and the pain snapped her out of it enough that she drew back.

Regina started running her hands through Emma's hair. Emma's eyes fluttered shut. She loved when Regina played with her hair. The brunette lowered her mouth to Emma's ear and started whispering every single filthy thing that she wanted to do to Emma that night. Emma's whole being throbbed with arousal as the images filtered through her mind. Being fucked on Regina's desk, being taken from behind, against a wall, in the shower, on the kitchen counter, riding Regina like some sort of horse, coming with Regina's hand around her neck, Regina's nails dragging down her back leaving bright red lines, Emma felt like she was on the surface of the sun.

She registered the chorus coming to an end around them and almost cried. It was going to be over soon. Regina stilled her hips just as the last note faded from the room and pulled back She caressed Emma's cheek gently.

"Well, well, look who behaved."

Emma whimpered as Regina pressed just slightly at the junction between her thighs.

"Strip and get on the middle of the bed." She got up off of Emma. "When I get back you'll get your reward."

Emma nodded fervently, too far gone for words. When Regina disappeared into the closet she shot up on shaky legs and quickly stripped everything off. Her jeans almost sent her to the floor in her haste to get naked, but she managed to catch herself before she made a complete fool of herself. She hurriedly crawled to the middle of the bed and watched the closet door on pins and needles waiting for Regina to come back out.

Her breath stopped when Regina walked out still in her heels and with their bright purple strap on hanging between her legs. Arousal gushed out of her and started to coat her thighs.

"Regina," she whimpered.

Regina smiled at her and stalked towards her. "Oh, don't worry Emma. I'll take care of you. I'll take such good care of you." She lifted herself up on the bed and crawled towards Emma, kicking off her heels.

Emma almost sobbed feeling of Regina's bare skin sliding against her own. Regina drew her into a possessive kiss, hands threading through blonde hair and pulling just enough to hurt. Emma groaned and arched into the contact. Regina nipped her lip hard enough to reopen the cut Emma had put there earlier. The brunette groaned at the taste of blood and pulled back, looking at Emma with pupils blown so wide she barely had any iris left.

"How do you want to start, Emma?" Her name was separated into two emphasized syllables. Emma shivered. God it drove her crazy when Regina did that.

"D-don't care, 'gina. Just fuck me."

Regina licked at the shell of her ear. "Don't call me Gina."

And then Regina was thrusting hard inside her and Emma was fucking sobbing it felt so good. Regina kept up a brutal pace and Emma was on the edge of coming within instants. The heat within her was astronomical. When she came she wasn't sure that she wasn't going to pass out right after the first orgasm.

But just as she was about to come Regina drew back and smiled at her. Emma looked up at her like she had just killed her favorite puppy. Regina just leaned down and kissed her, rocking so the dildo rubbed up and down Emma's slit teasingly.

"You didn't think I was going to make it that easy, did you Em-ma?"

"Regina," she whined. "Please."

"Mmm, well, good manners always deserve rewards."

She thrust back inside Emma and Emma moaned long and loud. Regina kept pushing in and out slowly, torturously, never enough to build up Emma to orgasm. Emma grabbed Regina's hips to try to force her to go faster but Regina just laughed.

"Faster, please. Oh God, please," Emma begged.

Regina kissed up her neck and started to thrust faster. Emma's hands skated up Regina's sweaty back and gripped at the other woman's shoulders, trying to find an anchor as she climbed higher and higher yet again. Regina balanced herself on one arm and found Emma's clit with the other. Emma's hips jumped as the other woman started to make small tight circles around the bud. Emma was almost losing her mind she was close. Regina sped up just a little more and Emma's nails were digging into her shoulders hard enough to draw blood.

Regina thrust in just the right way and Emma was gone, arching up and screaming out Regina's name at the top of her lungs. The waves of pleasure that were crashing through her were so intense the edges of her vision started to go dark, but she fought against it. The brunette helped her ride out her orgasm, thrusting slowly, holding Emma as if she was a precious and delicate commodity.

When Emma finally collapsed back onto the bed, boneless, Regina pulled out of her. Emma groaned quietly at the loss. Regina just smiled down at her and flopped beside her.

"Good, dear?"

"Mindblowing. Jesus, Regina."

Regina leaned over to nibble at her earlobe. "Good, because I'm not done with you yet."

Emma moaned. "Lord, I can't even feel my legs yet."

Regina chuckled. "Well, you don't need to feel those, dear."

"I will need to feel those eventually."

Regina kissed her hard. "But not for now." She quickly descended Emma's body, spending time at a few places that she knew made Emma squirm, licking and nipping to her hearts content. Emma felt like a stripped live wire. Every sensation that was coursing through her was so much more intense now. Her first orgasm had left her so fucking sensitive.

She stifled a scream when Regina latched on to her clit and started to suck. It should be a fucking sin how good Regina was at eating her out. And God the sounds, the little hums and slurps, that she made built Emma up as much as the insistent tongue stroking her.

Regina quickly moved down to thrust her tongue into Emma, nose still nudging at her clit. Emma gripped the sheets below her and hoped to God she didn't rip them. Regina would kill her. But she needed an anchor to reality or else she was going to fly off into a land where jolts of pleasure were all she understood.

The brunette kept plunging her tongue over and over into Emma, curling it so it brushed against the rough spot within her. Emma moaned and whimpered and tried to squirm, but Regina was too quick and pinned down her legs, curling her arms around them. The feeling in her lower belly was white hot, warming the rest of her, threatening to combust.

"R-regina!"

She could feel Regina smirk into her as she pulled her tongue out and made her way back up to her clit. She freed one of her arms and plunged two fingers into Emma. Emma felt her eyes almost roll back into her head at the feeling. Her body tensed up so hard from being almost there. Emma knew she was going to be sore in the morning from this. She felt like a rubber band drawn to the breaking point.

And then Regina was sucking on her clit for all she was worth and Emma snapped. She arched off the bed, tearing out of Regina's grip and moaning. The waves of heat and electric rolling through her felt so damn good. Inside her Regina was still brushing against her g-spot, drawing out the orgasm.

She collapsed back to the bed as the last wave broke, panting. Emma pulled on Regina's hair gently with a shaking hand. Regina quickly got the message and crawled up her body again. Emma blinked open her eyes as she felt Regina staring at her from two inches away. She reached up and threaded her hands through Regina's hair again and kissed the woman for all she was worth.

She dropped her hands to Regina's waist, holding the woman to her. "Love you."

"I love you, too, darling."

Emma sighed and flopped back into the pillow, eyes closed, a goofy smile on her face.

"So what prompted the lap dance?" Emma asked, enjoying the feeling of the other woman on top of her.

"Spur of the moment, really, dear. You looked like you could use some warming up."

"Oh, so you just dance around in your underwear all the time listening to club music."

"We all have our guilty pleasures."

Emma hummed. "Well if you want to make that a regular thing Madam Mayor, I will not be opposed at all."

Regina laughed, nestling into Emma's neck. "No, dear, I don't think you would be."

"Our illustrious mayor knows how to dance like a club girl." Emma snorted. "Who would have thought."

"You have to have some sort of hobby when you're stuck in a time loop. And I always had a fondness for dancing. MTV proved to be an interesting teacher."

Emma laughed and laughed until her sides hurt. "You learned to dance like that from TV." She giggled again. "Oh my God, that's the best one yet."

Regina glared at her. "Where else would I learn it from?"

"No idea, but I just." She dissolved into another fit of giggles. "I remember what MTV was like in the nineties. I can only imagine you standing in front of your TV trying to imitate the dancing. Oh my God."

Regina tried to roll off of Emma, but Emma tightened her grip. "Let go of me."

"Nope." Emma leaned up and planted a kiss on Regina's nose. She had them flipped over in the next second. "Besides, you're too cute to leave all hot and bothered."

"What if I want to stay hot and bothered?"

Emma looked down at her, taking in Regina's frown and averted eyes. "You realize I'm not making fun of you, right? More like I'm laughing at the ridiculousness of the dances you learned during the curse. How you dance now? Totally sexy and hot and the exact opposite of what I would make fun of."

Regina looked up at her and thought for a second. "An acceptable save, Miss Swan."

Emma smiled. "Good, because you have to admit, some of those dances were a bit stupid."

The corners of Regina's mouth started to turn up. "They were."

Emma kissed Regina again. "But enough about dances, I have this beautiful woman under me who needs taken care and that's much more important."

"Indeed it is."

Emma shut her up with another kiss, hands skimming down Regina's sides, marveling at all of the smooth skin that she was allowed to touch. Regina's abs jumped under her hands and the woman started to squirm as her fingers brushed over the place right under her ribs where she was super ticklish. Emma's tongue traced the inside of Regina's mouth, exploring every ridge like it was brand new to her. Regina moaned into the kiss.

Her hands found their way onto Regina's breasts and tweaked both her nipples earning her another moan. She rolled them between her thumbs and forefingers, pinching them once for good measure before her hands coasted up Regina's body once more to tangle in her hair and drawl her into an even deeper kiss. Emma pressed her body down onto Regina's trying to seek just as much contact as she could.

They broke, gasping for air. "What do you want, my queen?" Emma asked in a rough voice.

Regina took one of her hands and guided it down to the strap-on still between Regina's legs. "Ride me."

Emma's eyes fluttered closed. "As you wish."

Emma sat up immediately sat up and positioned the strap-on at her entrance, hand still intertwined with Regina's. She sank down slowly, breath stopping in her throat at the feeling. Regina groaned under her long and loud as the base pressed hard into her clit. When Emma's hips met Regina's she started moving her hips, grinding into Regina.

Regina's hands came up to her back and dragged down, aggravating the lines already there from earlier. Emma gasped and started to go just a little faster, pain kicking her arousal up a notch. Under her Regina's moans had almost become unceasing. Her eyes were scrunched shut, head thrown back into the pillow. Emma thought she looked so beautiful undone like this.

She changed tactics, raising herself up to thrust back down. Regina's moans became louder and Emma joined her. God everything felt so fucking good. Emma desperately needed to come with Regina this time. From the way Regina was grabbing her hips the other woman felt the same.

They moved as one, finding the right rhythm to build them both higher and higher. Emma's hands found Regina's nipples again, twisting and pulling drawing even more moans out of Regina.

"Em-Emma, so close."

"Me too." Emma moaned. "Come with me?"

Regina nodded, too lost in the feelings coursing through her for words.

Emma angled her hips just enough that she knew it would hit Regina just right below her. She thrust down and felt Regina stiffen below her. Regina calling out her name sent her over the edge as well.

She collapsed down onto Regina, body exhausted. Regina was still twitching through aftershocks below her. Emma rubbed little circles on Regina's stomach, smiling, hoping the other woman could come back from cloud nine soon.

Regina groaned and pushed and Emma's shoulder. Emma flopped off of her, not having the energy to do anymore. She heard Regina fumbling with the belts and the strap-on landing on the floor beside the bed. Emma took that as her cue to snuggle up to Regina. Regina sighed and squeezed the hand that had come to rest on her waist. Emma kissed Regina's shoulder, eyes closing drowsily. She was going to sleep like a baby tonight she could feel it.

She had almost completely fallen asleep when Regina spoke up, voice low and sleepy.

"And Emma?"

Emma hummed.

"If you tell anyone that I learned to dance from MTV I will destroy you happiness if it's the last thing I do."

Emma just laughed. "Hard to do when you're my happiness, Regina."

Regina just huffed and snuggled back into Emma and promptly fell asleep.


End file.
